Support is requested for construction of a 32,400 square foot contiguous research facility on the 8th floor of the new Temple University School of Medicine building which is currently unoccupied "shelled" space. The facility will house the new Temple Institute for Translational Neuroscience and provide state-of-the-art space for 31 faculty members who are supported by more than 68 peer-reviewed research grants from 11 different institutes within the National Institutes of Health. Temple University School of Medicine has a strong institutional commitment to enhancing and expanding its research program in translational neuroscience. Construction of the new research laboratories will enable us to accomplish this goal. Economic impact and job creation This proposal will directly impact one of the most economically challenged neighborhoods in Philadelphia whose population is roughly 83% African-American by immediately creating 117 full-time construction jobs and result in the purchase of $7 - 8.5 million in goods and services from businesses within the greater Philadelphia metropolitan area and Delaware Valley. This proposal impacts 184 permanent blue-collar, support services technical and administrative jobs, 43 of which will be newly created at Temple University School of Medicine as a result of this proposal. Sustainability and LEED status The project will achieve LEED certification based on the LEED 2009 CI (Commercial Interiors) rating system. Timeline This project is "shovel-ready". All design concepts are in hand, construction documents can be rapidly completed and submitted to NIH for review. Construction could begin as quickly as four months after NIH notice of award.